Be with you
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ella es especial, aunque sea dura, era hermosa para él y le encanta como es… aunque el no fuera el indicado para ella quería estar tan cerca como pudiera. Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Jerza: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.
1. Ella es Especial

**Be with you**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island –Jerza

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** viajar

 **No le gusta:** el otoño

 **Summary:** **Ella es especial, aunque sea dura, era hermosa para él y le encanta como es… aunque el no fuera el indicado para ella quería estar tan cerca como pudiera.**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Jerza: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: Anime-Manga**

 **Palabras: 498 aprox.**

 **1\. Ella es Especial**

* * *

"Well I think, She's different"

Lo era, su cabello rojo y su fuerza eran tan distintos del mundo que el conocía.

Pero, no confiaba, no podía…

"But I can't be sure, My intuition tells me

I can't trust, My heart anymore

She says be simple, No playing games

And I try to hide it, But it feels like

I am falling again"

Ella pertenecía a la luz, Él era simplemente un villano y parecía caer siempre ante ella. Ante el amor de su familia, ante el amor que ellos se profesaban.

"Baby, I think we should slow down

This is crazy, I need you now"

Su determinación, su amor, todo lo que era ella lo necesitaba.

Era una locura, buscarla aun siendo que ella pertenecía a un mundo donde la luz habitaba y aun así extendió su mano para salvarle.

Aun cuando perdió sus recuerdos y cuando extendía la libertad de conocer un mundo más allá de la torre del paraíso.

Tras los cristales de la prisión, donde esperaba ser ejecutado y anhelaba solo verla a ella. A pesar de la crueldad, de destruir el consejo Mágico haciéndose pasar por Siegrain…De ser un detonante de armas realmente destructivas y perder su memoria.

Ella venía a su mente.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos marrones y llenos de cariño aquel día hermoso cuando la vio sonreír…para solo recordar mientras estaba con su nuevo Gremio : Crime Sorciere .

El mundo realmente era hermoso, abrir los ojos de otros como él y demostrarles lo hermoso que puede ser…cuando ella lo había hecho por él.

Había escuchado lo de Isla Tenrou y estaba realmente resentido aquel día de Otoño, había comenzado a odiar esa estación que apartaba de él los recuerdos felices con ella.

Apretaba los puños para cerrar los ojos y verla de pie con aquel hermoso vestido despidiéndose de él, las lágrimas corrieron por la cicatriz de su rostro mientras el viento frio daba anuncio al invierno.

"¿Qué tenía que perder?" pensó mientras elevaba el rostro al cielo.

–Jellal.. .–comento la voz de Ultear desde atrás y limpiándose en la manga de su capa se volvió para ver a la maga del Arca del tiempo con sus ojos llorosos junto a una sonrisa llena de felicidad–Los han encontrado…

El corrió todo lo que pudo, quería ver que era real y que en verdad era ella.

"Baby

It's been a long time,

So I'll close my eyes;

I could fall in love tonight

I don't wanna be hard

I don't wanna be cool

I just wanna be with you

I don't wanna be scared

What have I got to lose?

I just wanna be with you"

Había pasado siete años, cerró los ojos para verla solo para que aquella noche dejara de lado todo y quererla valiera la pena.

Los grandes juegos, solo hicieron que la amara más tenía miedo, aunque no quería y a pesar que de ser tan duro con sus sentimientos no quería…no quería que viviera así.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Es que el Jerza es aún más genial, y, sobretodo porque juega la inocencia e incluso el amor con una mezcla de picardía.**

 **Mientras escribo, escucho la canción Be with you-Anthem lights**


	2. Haces que haga locuras

**Be with you**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island –Jerza

 **Random:**

 **Le gusta:** viajar

 **No le gusta:** el otoño

 **Summary:** **Ella es especial, aunque sea dura, era hermosa para él y le encanta como es… aunque el no fuera el indicado para ella quería estar tan cerca como pudiera.**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Jerza: Reto de iniciación" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime**

 **Palabras: 500 aprox.**

 **2\. Ella Haces que haga locuras…**

" _I'm not gonna hide_

 _There's nowhere to go_

 _I'm burning inside_

 _I know_

 _I don't wanna be hard_

 _I've gotta be true_

 _I just wanna be with you_ "

Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos rozaban sus rostros.

Su mano cálida, su corazón bajo el suyo como si fueran uno.

–Lo siento, tengo una prometida–" **Mentira** " en su mente su propia voz era una mentira, una tan dolorosa, no quería irse. Realmente le ocultaba, no podía hacerlo más evidente ante Ultear y Meredy. Le había mentido a ella de tener otra cuando no era así, había vivido por ella todos estos años.

 _"I think she's special_

 _One of a kind_

 _It's not confidential_

 _She's the one_

 _Who's got me losing my mind_

 _I say "be honest"_

 _She says "I am"_

 _I'm so insecure_

 _I can't be sure_

 _Can't end up broken again"_

Se hacía pasar por uno del gremio, e, incluso le había dejado una forma de llamarle cuando le necesitara. Dejarla fue algo más doloroso y en su viaje, encontró a otros como él y mostrarles la misma determinación que ella le mostro era su regalo, era su lazo…

" _You make all the walls come crashing down_

 _All I wanna be is with you now_

 _I could fall in love tonight_

 _You showed me how_ "

Después de Aquel destructivo lazo con Face ella estaba triste, quería que ella supiera que siempre estaba para ella. Hacia locuras, realmente sabía que sería ella quien iluminaria su mundo oscuro incluso al final.

" _don't wanna be hard_

 _I don't wanna be cool_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _I don't wanna be scared_

 _What have I got to lose?_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _There's nowhere to go_

 _I'm burning inside_

 _I know_ "

La guerra los unía, la lucha la llamaba y a él con ella…al final ella era la causa de haber venido contra un imperio tan poderoso como Álvarez.

Estaba en Hargeon, ella sería fuerte y el solamente estaría como la sombra que la resguardara aunque el odio por la muerte de Simon estaba en los ojos de Kagura. Ya no podía esconderse más, su excusa era Zeref aunque eso no fuera en verdad lo que pensaba al mirar a su rostro con aquel hermoso cabello rojo.

Ver a su amigo ante ellos, le causo dolor porque la razón esto era él.

 _"I don't wanna be hard_

 _I've gotta be true_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _I don't wanna be hard_

 _I don't wanna be cool_

 _I don't wanna be scared_

 _What have I got to lose?_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _I'm not gonna hide_

 _There's nowhere to go_

 _I'm burning inside_

 _I know_

 _I could fall in love tonight_

 _You showed me how_

 _I just wanna be with you"_

Le habían atacado, perdido la conciencia dejándola sola y ahora su sangre se derramaba. Volvería a cometer otro mal, por ella. Esta vez, no huiría, daría todo porque ella fuera feliz.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Terminado, me hizo pensar en todo el Jerza de la serie y me dio ganas de llorar y el ultimo opening de Fairy Tail anime también colaboro ejejejejej**


End file.
